


There is nothing I would not do...

by GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden



Series: Redamancy [2]
Category: Inception (2010), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta, Short & Sweet, Team as Family, i think, just two people caring for each other, lots of mistakes, one reference to strip poker, restless people calming each other down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden/pseuds/GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden
Summary: ...for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature.— Jane Austen (Northanger Abbey).Nearly three months of preparation into a job, Eames is antsy. Ariadne tries to distract him.A small glimpse into Ariadne and Eames' relationship, in the Redamancy Series.
Relationships: Ariadne & Eames (Inception)
Series: Redamancy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927780
Kudos: 24





	There is nothing I would not do...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TUA or Inception nor do I wish I did; i wouldn't know what to do with that much power. 
> 
> I had a thought that I wanted to elaborate on the relationships of Ariadne/Vanya and the rest of the team through some short snippets of their lives and ideas just started POPPING up in my head, completely without control, much like an Inception, really. So I started writing, otherwise the plot bunnies wouldn't leave my brain and allow me to continue the main story, which is what I wanna be doing.  
>  I'm really sorry if these shorts delay the main story- which I'm trying to update at least once every two days- but I have to get them out before I can move on.  
>  Also, sorry for the AWFUL dialogue; I can't write conversations for shit.

_Each person feels pain in his own way, each has his own scars._

_― **Haruki Murakami, Kafka On The Shore** _ ****

* * *

_Sometime between 2012 and 2013_

Ariadne slumps down on the uncomfortable folding chair and wonders about the team assembled for this mission. She only really knows Eames.

They've been in Patras, for almost three months now and the local beach would have been an ideal relaxation spot if only any of them were actually allowed by their contractor to leave the confines of the safe house.

Ariadne has started to grow antsy with the mission: this is the longest she has been away from the Double Trouble Duo since she met them and it's been bothering her like an itch she can't quite reach to scratch, making the small woman more cranky and irritable with every passing day.

Eames, for all of his laid-back attitude, seems to be faring no better if his constant joint popping and fiddling with his poker chip are a reliable indication.

Eames is agitated by reasons completely different from Ariadne's though: it's the fact that he's _stuck_ in Patras with little to do until the planning stage is through that aggrieves the man. 

Eames is not the kind of person that stays in the same city for more than a week at a time; his infrequent appearances at the door of the LA house that had become his home and safe place to land have proved that: Eames shows up one day after a month with no news and is gone without even a by-your-leave to the others; all within the same week as surely as the Sun sets in the West.

Eames is a wanderer; with the smell of the wind stuck to the his clothes and something beyond the horizon always calling out to him, like a siren's song that only Eames himself can hear.

Ariadne wonders what that call is sometimes; wonders what it's like to have your heart split so evenly down middle like that. Wonders if it hurts.

If being stuck in Patras wasn't enough though, the team has been advised not to leave the safe house with frequency, as to not become recognisable to the locals. Eames can't even bet away some of his antsiness and that must feel like torture to him.

So absorbed in her own thoughts, Ariadne doesn't notice as the very man that occupies her (worried) mind approaches from behind and drapes himself over her shoulders, as boneless and content in the spot as a lazy cat in a patch of sunlight during winter.

She flinches, startled. 

"Really shouldn't be so comfortable around a bunch of criminals like this, little love." Eames' playful-but-strained voice betrays not only his restless disposition but also the Forger's worry for his Ariadne as his chin sinks heavily into Ariadne's shoulder and his hands tremble over her stomach, in a fashion similar to Klaus going through withdrawal after Father found and threw away his stash that one time. "Could be dangerous to ya."

She chooses to indulge the Forger. They both need a distraction, at least for a little bit.

"You're saying I can't trust you, then?" Ariadne does her best to muster up a playful tone as she turns her head in the Eames' direction, their faces close enough that their lips could brush.

Eames smirks. "You should trust me the least of everyone here, darling. Like you so much I might feel like stealing your heart someday, you ought to be careful." He says, all confident-but-soft eyes and stiff posture while his face finds a home in the space between her neck and shoulder.

His hands seem to tremble less atop their perch.

"Oh?" Ariadne asks, expression mirroring the Forger's. "You think it'd be that easy?"

"I know so. Could bet on it too, but you can't play poker for shit, darling." Eames answers.

Right _there_ : his grip on her body gets tighter at the word 'bet', as if the very thought of the word affects Eames physically.

"You're gonna have to wrestle the DTD for it, on the small chance that you win." she shoots back the challenge, rising from the uncomfortable chair and moving in the direction of one of the less occupied tables on the room with Eames following close behind.

If it eases Eames' nerves for now, she's perfectly content to 'bet' her heart away in a friendly game of poker.

"How will I _ever_ comandeer your heart from Phillipa and James' clutches, I wonder?" Eames asks her as he starts shuffling a deck of cards he pulled seemingly from thin air and looking the most relaxed he has looked all week. 

_(Eames lets her win the first game, she's absolutely sure of it. But the Forger seems curiously pleased with losing, and the twinkle in his eyes tells of a secret that Eames is more than content letting her figure out at her own pace._

_Ariadne loses most of the strip poker matches she agrees to play that night with him that night, though.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave Kudos if you enjoy this story, they motivate us writers to keep writing and tell us that people are actually reading our creations.


End file.
